Atraco naval
by SViMarcy
Summary: Ambos se preguntaban, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? ¡Se suponía que ayudarían a toda la tripulación a entregar el dinero a China sin que pasara algo peligroso! Era un trabajo del Gran Saiyaman 1 y 2 que debía salir perfecto y, en cambio, sus vidas ahora se ven en riesgo por un descuido... [One-shot]


**Atraco naval.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Poca era la luz que se filtraba entre las rendijas. El hedor y sudor a hombre invadían la pequeña habitación. Sin embargo la pequeña tripulación no daba ánimos ni señales de querer salirse de ahí.

Habían como máximo diez hombres ahí dentro, podría decirse que era el mini sótano de aquel inmenso barco.

De pronto unos metálicos ruidos les alarmaron, seguidos de diversos golpes.

–¡Ya, ya, suéltenme!

El cuerpo chocó contra un par de tubos metálicos paralelos. Su anatomía había recibido ya diversos golpes por el inmenso grupo de hombres, a pesar de eso seguía en pie. De sus labios escurría sangre y sus ojos azules permanecían entrecerrados, evitando ver al hombre rubio que estaba frente suyo, amenazándola con un arma en su sien.

–¿Eres hombre? ¿mujer? –interrogó con suavidad acercándose al rostro de su prisionera–desde que asaltamos este barco me llamaste la atención... –se detuvo y presionó más el cañón en ella–. Ve y diles que salgan de ahí de una buena vez. Si no salen...morirás, junto con ellos –amenazó. Videl abrió los ojos con desmesura–. Uno... dos...

–De acuerdo... –respondió con voz ronca.

La muchacha había girado su cabeza hacia sus laterales, como si así pudiera evitar ser penetrada por la bala. El blondo dejó de presionar el cañón en la sien de la chica para que ella fuera a cumplir sus recientes peticiones. La pelinegra, aún sintiendo la pistola apuntándole en la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta metálica pintada de blanco. Pasó su mano sobre ella, como si tocase algo de sumo valor.

–¡Apúrate!

–Si... si... –la hija de Mr. Satán apoyó su antebrazo en el marco de la puerta. Acercó el oído, casi pegándose al frío metal y habló con voz ligeramente fuerte–. Eh... ¿aún siguen con vida?

No contestaron.

Antes de que ella pudiera soltar otra frase, escuchó un ruido proveniente del interior, como el de alguien tirando un cajón por sobreexaltaltación.

Esperó unos segundos más...

–¡Seigi! –habló una voz masculina desde el interior, muy conocida para ella–por Kamisama..., ¿estás bien?

–Si, Rice... –contestó con dulzura disimulada.

–¿Está el general Blue por ahí?

–Sí, así es... –miró hacia atrás de ella, comprobando una vez más que seguía encañonada–. Escucha...el general les ofrece que salgan de ahí de una buena vez...

–Dile a Blue que está completamente loco, no vamos a salir de aquí –contestó una segunda voz.

–Mucho menos le entregaremos el dinero que estamos transportando, que para eso asaltó el barco –habló un tercero mientras golpeaba algo que parecía ser una caja de metal.

Videl suspiró con nerviosismo; Gohan miró a sus compañeros con gesto de reproche pero tampoco los culpaba.

Ambos se preguntaban, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí?

¡Se suponía que ayudarían a toda la tripulación a entregar el dinero a China sin que pasara algo peligroso!

Era un trabajo del Gran Saiyaman 1 y 2. La policía les había encomendado aquella misión y, con confianza y entusiasmo, aceptaron el trato. Inventaron una muy larga y ensayada excusa pues sabían que ni Milk ni Mister Satán les permitirían hacer tal peligroso trabajo... y con mucha razón.

No podían comprender el enorme descuido de ambos al dejar que los turcos asaltaran y se adueñaran del barco...

–¿Y?, ¿qué te dijeron? –habló Blue mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo femenino con insistencia.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, aturdida.

Se escuchó el arma cargarse a gran velocidad.

Claro que podría defenderse sin problemas, pues era de los seres humanos más fuertes del mundo, pero no contra más de diez armas de fuego listas para disparar en cualquier momento. Por lo que sólo atinó a cerrar sus zafiros con fuerza, casi agradeciéndole a todo lo bueno que tuvo, esperando el dolor de la bala atravesar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

–¡Alto! –gritó Gohan desde el otro lado de la puerta, deteniendo al general y haciendo que Videl mirara en dirección a su voz–. ¡Vi... Seigi, dile que no puede disparar! Un tanque de gas se rompió y se ha expandido por todo el barco. ¡Nos mataría a todos!

–¡¿Qué dices?! –interrogó la ojiazul en un sobresalto.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijeron? –habló el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño. Meció la pistola de un lado a otro con suavidad, en señal de que estaba a su merced, siempre y cuando ella o él quisiera seguir viviendo.

–Dicen que hay mucho gas, no se puede disparar o usar armas de fuego...

Videl agachó la mirada.

Blue pareció analizar la situación. Frunció los labios y salió del lugar a paso veloz intentando disimular un gesto de furia que la muchacha no notó, no sin antes de dar una señal a sus compañeros. Éstos, respondiendo a dicha señal, tomaron del cuello de la camisa de marinero que usaba la chica para arrastrarla fuera del sitio, siguiendo a Blue.

Gohan escuchaba todo pese a estar adentro del sótano y sólo atinaba a apretar los puños en señal de desesperación. Debía aguardar un poco antes de atacar, pues tenían a dos rehenes allí arriba –contando a Videl– y, si se precipitaba, podrían asesinarlos antes de poder deshacerse de todos los turcos.

La necesitaba para poder idear un plan...

Pero ¿cuánto tendría que esperar?

* * *

Un gran grupo de turcos armados estaban de pie en la cubierta, jugando con lo que parecía ser con el cuerpo del otro rehén que tenían, todos comandados por el general White.

Blue apareció dando fuertes pasos, ya sin dar el menor intento de disimular su molestia. Alzó la palma de su mano izquierda para calmar a los hombres, los cuales parecían estar alterados pero en realidad jugaban casi un estilo de fútbol mezclado con voleibol con el cuerpo del rehén. Aunque, en pocas palabras, sólo lo golpeaban para divertirse un rato.

El rubio que estaba siendo magullado se puso de pie rápidamente al sentir la presencia del ojiazul. Se sacudió levemente su uniforme de marinero. Vio con una ligera calma el como Videl era traída a cubierta con mucha brusquedad, casi queriendo limpiar el suelo con ella. Pero él sabía que era mejor eso pues si ellos se daban cuenta o sabían que era una mujer, las cosas serían realmente peor, de sólo imaginarlo...

–Seigi..., ¿estás bien? –interrogó, intentando ayudarla a levantarse.

–Gracias Barry...

–¿Y Rice...? No me digas que...

–No. Los demás están bien.

–Traigan a los marineros japoneses –habló Blue con voz potente desde popa.

Rápidamente, los tripulantes empujaron a los dos rehenes hacia su líder.

–¿Será que podemos hacer algo? –murmuró Barry con cierta preocupación.

–Estar calmados...sólo eso –contestó la chica.

Tan pronto como terminó la frase, todos los hombres les apuntaron con sus armas. Videl quiso analizar la situación con la mayor calma posible mientras Barry buscaba una ruta de escape. Ambos tenían que actuar lo más rápido que se pudiera. Ella comenzó a contar cuantos sujetos armados habían, pero incluso si utilizaba a White o Blue como rehenes no estaba muy segura de que Barry le siguiera los pasos.

La justiciera movía sus pupilas con gran velocidad, calculando la rapidez con la que ella podría correr hacia el sótano o bien para saltar al mar. Sacaba ideas rápidas y pronto las rechazaba, pues en la mayoría perdía de 10 a 30 segundos de tiempo, segundos valiosos en los que podrían dispararle a ella, Barry, Gohan o algún otro de sus compañeros.

Su calma se iba perdiendo poco a poco llegando a los tintes de desesperación. ¡No podía creer siquiera que podría morir justo allí!

Imaginó el enorme dolor que sentiría su padre al enterarse y descubriendo su mentira...

Y Gohan...

Sabía cláramente que él no iba a morir, al menos no por un disparo, pero si podría hacerlo por la falta de comida y agua... ¿cuánto tiempo más podría sobrevivir él y los hombres que estaban encerrados con él? ¿horas? ¿días...?

Se estaba saliendo del tema. ¡Tenía que buscar una salida, ya!

–Tranquilos... No se puede disparar aquí –habló el rubio hacia sus compañeros, los cuales al escucharlo bajaron sus armas con lentitud.

Justo cuando Barry y Videl creyeron estar a salvo, Blue le arrebató un cuchillo a White y después lo clavó un par de veces en el cuerpo de Barry ante la mirada atónita de la hija de Mister Satán.

El atacado no alcanzó siquiera a reaccionar o defenderse. Sus ojos azules parecía que querían saltar de sus cuencas. Su boca se entreabrió al instante de la primera cuchillada. El rostro masculino se desfiguró ante tal dolor que su cuerpo sentía. No pudo emitir un grito de dolor, su mirada alcanzó a ver a la chica que estaba de pie a su lado.

Finalmente sus ojos perdieron brillo... El brillo que le daba la vida.

La sangre, espesa y caliente, se deslizó por el cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Incluso Videl y Blue alcanzaron a mancharse del líquido vital carmesí.

Una sonrisa macabra en el rostro del rubio hizo que la ojiazul temblara levemente, deseando salir de ahí lo más pronto posible junto con Gohan y los demás a salvo. Ella sólo necesitaba una leve distracción de los comandantes y sus hombres, sólo una pequeña, para poder escabullirse hacia el sótano e idear un plan junto con su adorado azabache. Ahora más que nunca debía estar alerta, pues con Barry muerto era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella también sufriera el mismo destino que él.

Después apareció un hombre de color y, sin decir palabra alguna, tomó entre sus manos al cadáver de Barry Khan para arrastrarlo hasta la punta de popa. Estando allí, torció la cabeza de su prisionero, cerciorándose de matarlo. Acto seguido lo lanzó al mar.

* * *

Al fin... Al fin algo de privacía con ella...

Ambos sabían que no estaban allí precísamente de paseo o de vacaciones –tal como Mark y Milk estaban enterados– sino que estaban en una misión importante con su país. Pero pese a eso también querían estar juntos, a solas. Pues a pesar de que estaban juntos en la escuela y en la mayor parte del día, casi no tenían oportunidades para estar solos.

A hurtadillas él se había introducido a la diminuta habitación de ella. ¿Desde qué hora? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Había llevado algo de cenar para ambos, algo ligero para no quedarse dormidos pues les tocaba la vigilancia esa misma noche.

Después de un largo rato conversando, riéndose, y demás cosas hubo un silencio profundo. Ninguno hablaba o se movía, simple y sencillamente se habían quedado hipnotizados con los ojos del otro. El tiempo pareció detenerse...

Poco a poco Videl fue cerrando sus ojos. Su boquita se fue entreabriendo, acercándose a Gohan con intenciones de besarlo. Sin embargo él extendió un poco su brazo izquierdo para acariciar la mejilla de ella con sus fríos nudillos, tocándola como si fuera algo sumamente frágil. Habiendo logrado su cometido procedió a retirar su mano, pero Videl lo atrapó de la muñeca con su mano derecha.

Gohan comprendió rápidamente lo que ella quería, así que volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de ella. Esta vez, mientras su palma acariciaba la mejilla femenina, su pulgar recorrió con dulzura los exquisitos y suaves labios de ella, quien a su vez lo incitaba a seguir, acariciándolo lentamente.

Videl continuó con sus ojos cerrados, se levantó de su asiento mientras jalaba con suavidad el brazo de su compañero quien la imitó.

La justiciera avanzó dos pasos para acurrucarse en el pecho del joven. Él la abrazó casi al instante. Se mecieron con calma, creando una ligera danza sin música. Se separaron un poquito, deseando sentirse más uno del otro. El calor que sus cuerpos emanaban los arrullaban como si de un bebé en brazos de su madre se trataran.

Los labios masculinos formaron una curva al sentir a la fémina apretarse contra él, abrazándolo por el cuello, aspirando su perfume, deseando no separarse de él y que ese bello momento jamás terminara...

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. Gohan no podía evitar el querer acariciar a su preciosa justiciera, así que, sin titubeos, procedió nuevamente a tocarla con suavidad, recorriendo su suave y dulce rostro níveo. Videl deslizó sus blancas manos por los hombros del joven, acariciando la tela blanca de su traje. Subió su palma izquierda para retirar el gorro de marinero de su cabeza y de la de él.

Tan atentos estaban uno del otro que no notaron el momento en que las velas de la habitación dejaron de obsequiarles su luz...

El azabache tuvo curiosidad y deseo de acariciar algo más que el rostro de Videl por lo que bajó con lentitud hacia el delgado cuello femenino. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron con gracia y calma, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel, delineando el contorno del mentón, acariciando los lóbulos, yendo lentamente hacia la nuca...

Sin titubeos, sin pena, sólo disfrutaba de aquel contacto puro y único.

La joven ladeó un poco su cabeza, exponiendo más la piel del lado derecho de su cuello mientras soltaba cálidos y bajos suspiros que golpeaban el rostro masculino.

No supo porqué pero sintió como sus dedos se enfriaban nuevamente, quizás era por el nerviosismo, así que decidió acercar sus labios para depositar lentos y acalorados besos en el cuello de su preciada musa. Ella rápidamente se aferró de su blanca camisa, echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando caer un poco sus cortos cabellos.

– _Mírame..._ –pidió Gohan con voz ronca.

En cuanto Videl hizo un esfuerzo para cumplir sus peticiones, se apresuró a meter sus manos por debajo de la delgada camisa de ella. Delineó los senos de su acalorada musa antes de poder masajearlos con lentitud. La justiciera soltó un pequeño gemido desde su garganta, tomó de los cabellos a Gohan como si quisiera que él se detuviera pero a su vez que prosiguiera.

Dando ligeros tumbos, él la acorraló a la pared más cercana que tenían para poder acariciarla con mayor libertad.

Sintieron cómo el barco se bamboleó levemente, pero decidieron no tomarle importancia y siguieron con lo suyo...

Videl alcanzó el cuello de Gohan así que decidió devolverle el favor besándolo mientras depositaba suaves y extasiantes mordidas en donde sus labios podían pasar.

Gohan, sintiéndose osado, delineó las curvas de su afrodita personal con sensualidad aún por debajo de la tela blanca que cubría su torso. Sin detenerse, continuó siempre hacia abajo, rozó las caderas por encima de los pantaloncillos cortos azules de su uniforme. Estando ahí decidió ir ahora hacia la entrepierna de la muchacha.

Ella sintió mil cosas en su estómago. Inquieta y apasionada guió con una de sus manos la del saiyajin para que continuara con lo suyo pero por dentro de los pantaloncillos. Él accedió gustoso, descendiendo sus labios hacia el esternón de la chica...

– _Gohan... Gohan... Gohan..._

Llamados y gemidos que lo provocaban más y más...

¿Era correcto lo que estaban haciendo?

Quizás no.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba a ninguno de ellos.

Sólo querían sentirse el uno al otro, complementarse, compartir el calor de las sábanas en aquella fría noche en medio del océano, que la música de aquella habitación fueran los constantes llamados del otro.

Escuchaban el tranquilo oleaje chocar con el barco, de alguna manera el fluir del agua les relajaba.

El poco silencio que había en la habitación se fue rompiendo pues ahora era Gohan quien clamaba por más, uniéndose en los murmullos que Videl no dejaba de hacer.

Las ropas de ambos comenzaron a esparcirse tranquilamente por el pequeño lugar como cual pétalos de flores. Con pasos suaves ahora se dirigían hacia el sedoso colchón que les esperaba desde el momento en que habían iniciado a acariciarse, a tocarse, a fundirse...

Los besos no dejaban de aparecer, a veces en el musculoso cuerpo masculino, otras en el sensual cuerpo femenino. Siempre húmedos, excitantes, calientes, pero sobretodo llenos de infinito amor y ternura, expresando a gritos callados cuánto necesitaban del otro.

Ellos eran tantas cosas y a la vez no eran nada.

El lustre plateado se filtraba por las redondas ventanas de la habitación. Había una perfecta luna llena, incluso parecía que había aumentado su tamaño exclusívamente como regalo para ambos.

Gohan hundió más sus manos en la nívea anatomía de Videl. Gracias a la plateada luz de luna podía vislumbrar un poco las firmes curvas de la justiciera. El tacto le confirmaba que tocarla era muy similar al hacerlo con una flor. Tán frágil y fuerte a la vez. Sus ásperos dedos ahora parecían haberse transformado en pétalos, deslizándose en cada rincón, explorando la cálida intimidad de ella.

¡Quemaba! Pero se sentía tan _jodidamente_ bien...

Ella acariciaba la ancha espalda masculina. Se sintió completamente sumisa a las potentes caricias de Gohan y en ese instante supo que se había vuelto adicta a ellas, eran como su morfina personal, pero pronto descubriría que sería adicta a algo más. Él entretanto besaba todo lo que podía, intentando satisfacerse de aquel cuerpo femenino aunque sabía que siempre iba a pedir mas de él siempre.

Videl arqueó suavemente su espalda y Gohan, sintiendo que le aprisionaban sedosamente los dedos, retiró su mano de la flor íntima de la muchacha.

Rápidamente se dirigió a devorar nuevamente la ardiente boca femenina. Prontamente los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe al sentir que Gohan la levantaba suavemente de la cintura haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y él poder tener acceso a los firmes senos de ella, los cuales accedió a besarlos, mordisquearlos, lamerlos...

– _¡Ahh!... Gohan..._

La justiciera trataba por distintos medios no hacer demasiado ruido, temiendo que los descubrieran los demás marineros, pero tal parece que el alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman no estaba nada preocupado por eso.

La mano derecha de él acariciaba los cortos cabellos azabache de su musa. Continuó, bajando hacia el cuello, el hombro. Contorneó tranquilamente uno de los pechos de la chica. Acarició su cintura, tocó el pequeño ombligo. Descendió nuevamente hacia las caderas, agasajó la piel de sus glúteos. Bajó aún más, palpó los glúteos femeninos, rozó la rodilla y detrás de ésta. Tal como si bailaran tango sobre el colchón, sujetó la corva de ella, flexionando la rodilla y colocando la pierna atrás de él, rozando su virilidad contra la intimidad de Videl.

Una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la muchacha, recordando los bellos momentos que había pasado al lado de su Guerrero Dorado y ahora lo tenía junto a ella, apretándose mutuamente...

No necesitaba preguntar o decir palabra alguna, sabía que la chica estaba lista. Con un cuidadoso movimiento guió su hombría hacia la entrada de la tierna flor femenina que lo esperaba con ansia. Lento y sin prisas fue entrando en ella, disfrutando del tan ansiado contacto, tan íntimo, tan preciado...

El choque de caderas apareció. Videl se aferraba más y más de la espalda de Gohan, rasguñándolo, dejando las marcas de sus uñas por doquier, tatuajes temporales que marcaban su infinito placer. Adelante y atrás... marcaron su propio compás.

– _Videl... Videl..._

Era una enorme aventura para el saiyajin. El hecho de acariciarla era grandioso. El hecho de besarla era casi fulminante. Pero... ¿hacerle el amor? ¡Por Kamisama! Estaba completamente seguro de que no había nada mejor que eso, era como tocar el cielo con las manos...

No había reglas, peros, comas, el tiempo se detuvo, la noche podía ser eterna para ellos.

Para Gohan, Videl había llegado como un ángel para salvarlo, para enseñarle todo lo bueno de la vida, para demostrarle que hay cosas maravillosas aún después de tantos problemas, que todo valía la pena. En tanto para ella, él le había abierto los ojos en muchas cosas, le enseñó mucho, aprendió cosas inimaginables, era su héroe.

Sus almas se engancharon, supieron que eran el uno para el otro. El amor aparecía instantáneamente cuando estaban juntos.

Videl se entregó, apasionada y serena, sintiendo por fin paz. Paz que había añorado hacía muchos años.

Finalmente perdieron la conciencia y la razón al disolverse juntos, al mezclarse, al unir sus almas ante todo lo bueno y lo divino.

–¡Rice...!

El desesperado llamado de Videl hizo que sus recuerdos se disiparan casi al instante.

Un ruido amortiguado se escuchó, era el cuerpo de la fémina chocando nuevamente con la gruesa puerta metálica, seguido de las armas cargándose. Ante esto Gohan no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, sintiendo una muy desagradable corazonada.

–¡Seigi! –dijo casi en un grito, apoyando sus manos en la puerta–. Gracias al cielo que estas...vivo, ¿pudiste ver a Barry?

Pero lo que ella respondería le caería como un ladrillazo a la cabeza...

–Lo han matado...

–¡¿Pero qué dices?! –cuestionó, perdiendo la poca flexibilidad que le quedaba a su carácter. Apretó los puños con más fuerza.

–Si no salen...me matarán a mí también.

–Maldición...

–Escucha, no sería mala idea que salieran, noté hace un momento que sus familias les esperarían al frente –habló con calma fingida–podrían irse con ellos y es más fácil que yo salga entre piernas...

Gohan abrió mucho los ojos.

Quizá...

–Entendido. Lo vamos a pensar...

Videl sonrió, complacida.

–Ya lo han oído... –habló la justiciera, dirigiéndose a Blue quien estaba detrás suyo–lo van a pensar.

Cuando se giró, notó que el rubio la miraba con detenimiento y los ojos entrecerrados. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué significa... 'salir entre piernas'?

Videl abrió un poco sus ojos azules.

–Es...un juego japonés, los niños lo juegan y... –no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que Blue había puesto la hoja del cuchillo muy cerca de su cuello.

Tragó saliva.

–¿No me estás mintiendo?

Ella simplemente se quedó callada.

–¡Seigi! –gritó Gohan con desesperación–¡cuidado, cuidado!

Blue decidió ignorar lo sucedido.

–Tienen un día... –acto seguido empujó a la chica contra la puerta–. Ustedes, derriben esa maldita puerta. –Habló dirigiéndose a sus hombres.

* * *

La noche había caído. Gohan admiraba secretamente a la luna, que estaba casi tan brillante como esa vez que estuvo junto a Videl.

Pero ese no era su objetivo. Se escabulló con sumo cuidado por la cubierta, evitando hacer el mínimo ruido para no alertar a todos los turcos durmientes que estaban regados por todo el barco.

Hacía un par de días que había hablado por última vez con su adorada ojiazul y, entendiendo las órdenes disimuladas que le comentó, esa noche le tocaba a él recibir los mensajes provenientes de la embarcación japonesa que estaba paralelamente al barco en el que estaban.

La luz de una linterna captó su atención, pues se encendía y apagaba repetidas veces. También notó que, en el barco en el que estaba, un par de turcos ataban algo con cinta adhesiva. Debido a la poca luz, no pudo identificar que era.

Claramente sería más fácil si se iba volando a la navegación contigua pero eso podría alarmar a los generales o a los turcos. Tenían que hacer todo cuidadosamente, tal y como Videl le había sugerido. Ya llegaría el momento en que golpearía y haría justicia.

Pasó al lado de dos siluetas durmientes, comprobó con tristeza que una de ellas era Videl atada de la muñeca a uno de los barandales, siendo "vigilada" por un chico turco que parecía tener mas o menos la edad de ambos. Dudó en si debía despertarla, desatarla e irse de allí. Justamente cuando estaba por cortar la cuerda que la aprisionaba, el general Blue apareció por allí con una linterna, apuntando justamente a los dos cuerpos que descansaban. Y él, temiendo ser descubierto, pegó su pecho al suelo mientras se deslizaba con cuidado detrás de unas vigas.

Cuando el rubio se cercioró de que todo estaba tranquilo, apagó la linterna y se dirigió a otra parte del barco. Al ver que Blue se alejaba, Gohan aprovechó para ir corriendo a estribor, no sin antes de depositar un desapercibido beso en la frente de la ojiazul.

Al llegar a su destino, con un ágil movimiento ató una cuerda en el barandal del barco. Hecho esto, amarró el otro extremo a su cintura y descendió con cuidado, rozando la obra muerta aunque sabía que no le ayudaba mucho el sujetarse. Al estar firmemente suspendido en el aire, sacó una bengala de entre sus ropas y la encendió, llamando la atención de los tripulantes del barco japonés.

El sujeto que parecía ser el capitán notó la luz rosa púrpura a lo lejos y, con ayuda de unos binoculares, se dio cuenta que era uno de los suyos esperando órdenes. Mediante la misma linterna con la que lo invocó, empezaron a mandarle mensajes en código morse...

–Bien... –dijo el capitán–. Empieza: pasado mañana, a las seis de la mañana, asaltaremos el barco...

El encargado de la linterna encendió y apago las luces conforme a lo que le dictaba el capital. Un Gohan suspendido sólo abrió la boca con sorpresa.

–¿A las seis? –murmuró confundido, aún viendo la luz parpadeante–. ¡Ah! A las seis de la mañana habrá un asalto –movió la bengala de arriba a abajo dándoles a entender que había captado el mensaje.

–Continúa: encargo que los distraigas.

–¿Qué? –se interrogó. Esta vez la luz rosa se movió de derecha a izquierda.

–Parece que no comprendió –habló el capitán con seriedad.

–Lo haré más despacio –ofreció rápidamente su acompañante.

El lustre era demasiado, tanto que lastimaba un poco la vista por lo que Gohan tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder captar mejor y con precisión el mensaje.

Al comprenderlo, intentó comunicarles que esta vez pudo entender. Sin embargo sus movimientos fueron muy bruscos y la bengala salió de sus manos cayendo al mar, lejos de su alcance.

–Parece que si lo entendió.

El líder asintió, observando como Gohan escalaba en la cuerda dispuesto a regresar dentro del barco y del sótano.

–Con esto...tenemos una única oportunidad –murmuró por lo bajo.

* * *

–¡Diles que salgan! –habló Smitar empujando a Videl contra la puerta del sótano.

La ojiazul sentía la afilada hoja de la espada de su contrincante cerca del área de su espalda. Acató las órdenes de la chica y se acercó a hablar con sus compañeros.

–¿Rice? ¿Chicos? –comenzó, hablando en un tono alto–, ¿están bien?

Casi de inmediato se escucharon ruidos en el interior, tranquilizando a la muchacha de ojos azules.

–¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuán...? –se escuchó una débil voz del otro lado–. ¿Cuándo piensan... dejarnos libres?

–Ya, ríndanse... –habló la justiciera con cansancio–nos van a dar un buen trato y finalmente les darán agua...

–Seigi, nuestra familia se ha comunicado con nosotros –habló Gohan con suavidad–pronto...pronto será la acometida de nuestra familia –la hija de Mister Satán abrió los ojos, aunque disimuló su alegría. La chica de ojos verdes había sacado un curioso libro mientras ellos dos conversaban, escuchando atentamente lo que decían. Videl, al notarlo, golpeó dos veces seguidas la puerta, notificando a Gohan que debía cambiar el tema–. Nos queda un día, ¿verdad Seigi?

–Si, hay que darse prisa –respondió veloz–, ¿cuándo decidirán salir?

Ambos hablaban en perfecta calma, camuflando los temas sin siquiera haberse coordinado antes, y eso es lo que Smitar había comenzado a notar, por ello les vigilaba demasiado.

– _Morning...six_

Las esmeraldas miraron con fijeza a los zafiros. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, le dio una señal de que era momento de irse. Videl asintió con rapidez y salió del lugar, siendo seguida por la otra chica.

Minutos más tarde, ambas mujeres estaban en cubierta, en su mismo sitio de siempre junto a unas vigas.

–¿Puedes decirme qué es...? –interrogó la esmeralda viendo el libro de pasta color café que había sacado minutos atrás–aco...¿acometida?

Videl le arrebató el pequeño empastado. Al hojearlo notó que la muchacha había escrito la dicha palabra, junto con otras. Intentando confundirla, borró algunas letras de la palabra, pues quizá alguien más podría comentárselo.

–No...no, estás equivocada, no es dice así. Mira, es...

–¡Dámelo! –dijo la ojiverde, arrebatándole el libro de vuelta–. No me mientas. Estás abusando de mi confianza, ¿qué te dijeron ahí abajo?

–Tienes...tienes buen oído –titubeó–, ¿no has pensado en dedicarte a la música?

Smitar le apuntó con su cimitarra, amenazándola.

–¡¿Pero qué dices?! –regañó en voz baja–, ¡nuestro islamismo nos prohíbe la música! –Videl asintió mientras bajaba la mirada–. Pero si... –afirmó la muchacha–lo he pensado... De hecho me encanta.

–¡Oh, vaya! ¿en serio?

La piel morena asintió con una sonrisa.

–¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! _Alá_ me castigará...

Videl sonrió. Sabía que, aunque Smitar o ella no lo quisieran, ya había surgido una amistad. Lamentablemente era prohibido.

–¿Y qué música te gusta? –dijo con el afán de que olvidara el tema de la dichosa palabra "acometida"–. Existen varios...al único turco que conozco que canta es _Tarkan_...

–Me gusta el rap –mostró una linda sonrisa–. Sobre todo del estadounidense _Eminem_ –sacó un reproductor de música de color negro y líneas amarillas, notoriamente gastado y viejo, además de un par de discos–. ¿Y tú, Videl?, ¿qué género prefieres...?

–Shhh... –puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios–recuerda...

Smitar se cubrió la boca, asustada.

–¡Lo siento! –murmuró–. Seigi...¿verdad? –su prisionera asintió levemente–. Hagamos un trato, ¿si? Yo olvidaré lo que borraste de mi libro y tú no cuentas nada de mi música, ¿te parece?

–Claro –sonrió–. Mis canciones favoritas son _Paradise_ _City_ y _Objection_.

–¡Ah! _Take_ _me_ _down_ _to_ _the_ _Paradise_ _City..._ –cantó la muchacha y en las últimas frases la ojiazul se le unió– _te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio._.. –rió un poco–. Lo siento, no sé pronunciar bien el español e inglés.

–No importa. Lo has intentado.

La justiciera miraba a su verduga con ternura. A fin de cuentas Smitar era una muy buena chica que ya sabía todo de ella y podría decirse que viceversa, aunque aún le faltaba comprender cómo y porqué había llegado a ese lugar.

–¿Quieres hablar con G...Rice?

Videl la miró repentinamente.

–Pronto se acerca la hora de orar...en ese tiempo podrías ir, ¡pero cuidado con que te vean!

–¡Gracias!

* * *

Cayó la noche nuevamente, Seigi empujaba a Videl casi con violencia hacia el sótano. Sin embargo, la ojiazul se dejaba llevar con notoria tristeza en su mirada.

–¡Habla con Rice! ¡Habla de una vez! –lágrimas escurrían de la fina cara de la morena–. ¡Cuidaré la entrada! ¡De prisa, dile que salga!

La justiciera miraba con pesar a su amiga. No habían pasado ni diez segundos y Gohan había salido del sótano, abriendo la puerta con sigilo. Ahora fue el turno de ella para llorar. Ambos jóvenes rompieron la poca distancia que tenían para luego fundirse en un abrazo reconfortante.

El pelinegro besó repetidas veces las mejillas de su querida Videl. Sentía una alegría inmensa de volverla a ver y tocar. La abrazó con fuerza, deseando no volver a separarse de ella. Esos días de espera habían sido un completo infierno para él, sólo guiándose del ki de la muchacha para saber si seguía con vida. Ella intentaba reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos, sin éxito. Ansiaba volver a ver a su adorado Gohan, de tocarlo, de comprobar por vista que él realmente se encontraba bien. Era desesperante saber de él sólo por voz, conformándose sólo a eso.

Ambos ya se necesitaban con locura. Sabían que la distancia era tremendamente horrible y deseaban que un suceso como ese no volviera a repetirse.

–¡Gohan, Gohan! –exclamó, bajito–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tomaron el agua y la comida que les pasé? ¡Maldición, te extrañé demasiado! –lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin importar el cuerpo sudoroso de él.

–Mi Videl...¡mírate como estas! –dijo con preocupación, notando los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo–. Desgraciados...van a pagar por todo esto... –masculló con furia –. Pero no alcanzo a comprender... ,¿cómo es que...?

La ojiazul suspiró.

–Todo es gracias a Smitar... –dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras buscaba a la muchacha con la mirada–bueno, ella y yo...nos hicimos amigas.

Gohan se separó de Videl para ir en busca de la esmeralda, quien estaba mirando a todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie se acercara al lugar. Cuando él llegó junto a la chica la tomó de la mano y, acto seguido, plantó un suave beso en él, sonrojando a la muchacha.

–Pero, ¿qué...?

–Mil gracias por todo, señorita Smitar –interrumpió–. Por cuidar a Videl, por ayudarla...no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Si pudiera devolverle el favor, no dude...

–¡Vámonos de aquí! –comunicó casi en un grito e intentó salir corriendo, pero la hija de Mister Satán la retuvo del brazo–. ¿Qué haces, Videl? ¡Vámonos! Tú, Gohan y yo saltaremos por la borda...

Su mirada zafiro se dirigió al suelo, consternada.

–Lo siento, Smitar...no podemos irnos de aquí...

–¡No tengan miedo! –refutó–. Recuerda lo que Shogun me decía, ¡hay que ser fuertes! No nos pasará nada –intentó guiarlos nuevamente pero Videl negó con la cabeza –. ¡Por favor, Videl, Gohan! ¡Yo quiero cantar, rapear mejor que _Eminem_ y sobresalir más que _Tarkan_! Los conocen, ¿no?

Videl asintió en señal de que la comprendía. Smitar la miró con preocupación.

–Escucha: a las seis de la mañana habrá un asalto al barco –dijo casi en un susurro–, por eso...por eso no podemos irnos.

–Tenemos que ayudar a la tropa a hacerlo, tenemos una misión –añadió el pelinegro–, necesitamos distraer a tu gente.

La esmeralda pareció analizarlo detenidamente antes de pronunciar: –De acuerdo, les ayudaré.

* * *

Mientras Blue y unos cuantos de sus hombres se preparaban para abrir a la fuerza la puerta del sótano, los del ejército japonés ya se habían tirado al agua para iniciar con el asalto.

Gohan había corrido por todo el barco, llamando la atención de los turcos mientras Videl hacía algo similar en el área de estribor.

Los tres habían ideado un muy estructurado plan de distracción esperando que funcionara. Smitar ya no le importaba traicionar a su gente, ya estaba cansada de los malos tratos que todos recibían por culpa de su religió, aborrecía a su religión. El hecho de que asesinaran a Shogun –porque ella así lo consideraba– era algo que jamás le perdonaría a Blue y sus hombres.

Todos estaban tomando sus posiciones, los ahora buzos habían analizado detenidamente las posiciones de todos y cada uno de los hombres que habían asaltado el barco con anterioridad y tenían el tiempo medido.

Smitar se ajustó la escopeta y la cargó, pues sabía que irían directamente a atacarla. Acomodó los cuatro relojes de pulsera que tenía, revisando constantemente la hora para iniciar.

05:59 aún.

Lamentablemente algo inesperado ocurrió, Videl había sido acorralada en babor y estaban a punto de su mente rogaba que pronto terminara todo...

–De prisa...

Smitar cerró su reproductor, el cual había sido conectado a las bocinas del barco y así dejar que la música fluyera por todo rincón.

Con eso se dio inicio.

El plan funcionó, todos –inclusive los buzos, quienes habían sacado sus cabezas del agua–buscaban con la mirada el origen del sonido. Los hombres de Blue miraron hacia la cabina y con ello algunos corrieron en busca de aquel que rompía las reglas de _Alá_.

Videl aprovechó la distracción para poder golpear a quienes querían matarla. Moviéndose con elegancia y cuidado, evitando ser apuñalada o disparada pues las balas no se hicieron esperar. De un par de patadas derribó a dos; usó los cuerpos como escudo humano, ya que los disparos eran cada vez más certeros.

Con ello esperó a que las balas comenzaran a agotarse para poder atacar directamente. Usó la cimitarra que Smitar le había prestado para atacar sin compasión a los turcos, comprendiendo que era matar o morir, no había tiempo de dudar pues con que lo hiciera una sóla vez podía poner en riesgo todo el plan de asalto.

La hoja de acero inoxidable penetró en los pechos de varios, manchándose con sangre turca. Incluso pareció echar chispas cuando chocaba con otras espadas, pero jamás retrocedió, siempre fue directo al ataque.

Aquella esmeralda, al ver que su gente comenzaba a reunirse, lanzó al cielo un par de fuegos artificiales, indicándole a la tropa japonesa que ya podían iniciar con el atraco.

–Vaya... Debo admitir que la música es buena –dijo el capitán japonés del barco contiguo. Notó con cierta gracia que uno de sus hombres movía la cabeza conforme al ritmo de la música.

La turca conectó a la bocina un micrófono pequeño. Se aclaró un poco la voz, pues era su momento de brillar.

–Aquí Smitar Star, ahora todos probarán algo de rap –habló con voz de presentadora que se escuchó en todo el barco, inclusive en el sótano. Blue se quedó completamente callado mirando a un punto fijo, sus ojos denotaban furia que estaba por descontrolarse. Aún así escuchó, parecía imperturbable–. Blue, hijo de perra, ¿estás escuchando? Esto va dedicado a mi novio... –el rubio miró hacia arriba mientras se mordía la lengua–. ¡Espero que te mueras, cabrón!

Su voz, suave y melódica, se dejó escuchar por el lugar. Sus letras no tenían mucho sentido, hablando siempre de lo mejor de Shogun, de ella, de Gohan, de Videl y de la vida. Expresaba crueles verdades y su cansancio, era como si vomitara pero aún así continuó cantando.

Diez hombres llegaron fuera de la cabina, a pesar de eso ella no dejó de cantar. Videl entretanto terminó su trabajo y se deslizó por el suelo hasta entrar por un tubo que dirigía al sótano. Los disparos hacia Smitar se hicieron sonar. Ella, sin parar de emitir su canto, les devolvió los disparos con una AK-47 que había encontrado por ahí.

Los ganchos emitieron un sonido seco al engancharse a los barandales del barco. Al comprobar que estaban firmemente sujetados, los buzos comenzaron a escalar por las obras con cuidado y rapidez.

–Shogun era más hombre que tú, maldito Blue maricón...

–El atraco ha comenzado... –murmuró el capitán de los prisioneros.

El tiempo había comenzado a correr muy rápidamente. Blue dejó a sus hombres intentando abrir la dichosa puerta pues él ya se había irritado demasiado con la escandalosa voz de la turca e iba por ella. Gohan tenía rato esperando aquello así que, en cuando el general salió, él entró a golpearlos a todos. Su furia era igual o mayor que cuando peleó contra Cell, por ello no se contenía en lo más mínimo. Si los mataba bien, si no mejor.

Videl llegó junto a Blue, quien tenia otro turco musculoso respaldándole. Al ver hacia dónde se dirigían decidió atacar al respaldo pero éste tenía unos altos reflejos y se defendió con su cimitarra.

Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza impresionante. La justiciera corrió lejos de ahí con el afán de que el turco le persiguiera, ésto tenía a Blue sin cuidado y continuó en su búsqueda en contra de la esmeralda.

–Blue, desgraciado, los Gran Saiyaman te encontrarán y te darán tu maldito merecido –habló Smitar por el micrófono, habiendo terminado su canto–. Espero que te encierren en una estúpida jaula y que una hiena se coma tu carne putrefacta lentamente...

Los hombres que iban en ayuda de Gohan y los demás ya habían comenzado con los asesinatos. Eran limpios y sin armas de fuego. Los cuchillos ya estaban cubiertos de líquido carmesí, pues habían sido enterrados en varios cuellos y espaldas. El atraco era una completa masacre...

–¡Maldita Smitar, abre la puta puerta! –gritó Blue al no poder abrir la cabina. Incluso lanzó un par de patadas cerca de la cerradura–. ¡Que a...!

No pudo concluir la frase, pues la chica se había escondido detrás de un escritorio y le disparó desde allí. Una de las balas rozó en el brazo izquierdo del rubio.

–¡Callate, cobarde! –le gritó–. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que Smitar Star no ha terminado con su venganza? –habló en voz baja.

–Maldita zorra... –dijo entre dientes–. ¡Abre, ya!

Al notar que ella no le hacía caso colocó una granada sobre la cerradura...

Smitar se asomó justo en el momento de la explosión. A como pudo se cubrió lo mejor posible pero el sonido fue tan potente que sintió como su tímpano derecho explotaba por tanta presión. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, el dolor que sintió era demasiado. Comprobó que él daño que recibió era grave cuando sintió un hilo de sangre salir de su oído y deslizarse lentamente por su cuello hasta humedecer su ropa.

Los atacantes se giraron velozmente al sitio de la explosión. Oyendo eso se dieron cuenta que debían apresurarse pronto...

Videl continuó corriendo hasta llegar a popa, donde se puso en posición de pelea esperando a que el hombre turco la atacara.

–Sei... Videl... He hecho todo lo que pude...

La pelinegra se desconcentró, puesto a que aquella voz sonaba completamente débil y cansada, incluso entre cortada. Y, aprovechando la distracción, el hombre de color –que no era nada más y nada menos que Black– la atacó desde arriba, queriendo partir su cuerpo en dos desde la cabeza. La hija de Satán alcanzó a moverse y la espada se clavó en el tubo que estaba detrás de ella. Black, en un ágil y fuerte movimiento, logró sacarla como si nada. Videl se dió cuenta de que sería más complicado de lo que parecía...

–Smitar... Smitar... Smitar... –dijo Blue casi en un tarareo, entrando a la cabina–. Yo sabía que las mujeres serían un enorme estorbo...

La chica dio un giro en el suelo antes de salir de su escondite. Al ponerse de pie, rápidamente le apuntó en el pecho a Blue, dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento.

–Vete... –masculló, disimulando su nerviosismo.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –interrogó el rubio, acercándose a la muchacha–. Le has disparado a tu gente...tus hermanos –su voz fue cambiando de tonalidad, ahora comenzaba a sonar de forma trémula–. Bien...aquí estoy como querías.

Los hombres, compañeros de Gohan y Videl, al ser liberados por el primero, decidieron unirse a la pelea. Todo por honor. Sin importar que fuera, tomaron tubos, botellas de vidrio e incluso palos, cualquier cosa servía para defenderse en ese momento. Más adelante podían encontrar armas mejores.

Los buzos ya se habían esparcido, caminando con sigilo.

Los turcos estaban todos reunidos cerca de la proa, donde Gohan les había tendido una especie de trampa, así que los japoneses se dirigieron allí.

–No duden... –habló el líder, un hombre de cabeza rapada y voz fuerte–. Aquí vamos...

Smitar por su parte aún encañonaba al general en el área del pecho. Sus manos temblaban levemente, pero a pesar de eso estaba decidida a todo. Blue miró fijamente el cañón en su corazón y luego sus orbes azules miraron los esmeralda de la chica.

Gohan se dirigió directamente a comandar a los hombres recién salidos del sótano. Todos ellos terminaron de reunir a los turcos y ellos estaban dispuestos a atacar firmemente.

Sabían que les sería difícil mantenerlos ocupados mientras llegaban los del atraco, pues ellos eran menos y era más probable que los asesinaran más rápido. Sin embargo en cuanto vieron que Gohan no era un peleador ordinario, les devolvió la confianza y se unieron a luchar con él.

Pero, para ligera preocupación de ellos, el muchacho tenía otros planes, así que en mitad del asesinato él voló hacia la cabina.

El temor albergaba en todos, pues ninguno de los turcos se atrevía a disparar gracias a la advertencia anterior de que en todo el barco había gas esparcido. Cláramente ninguno deseaba morir, así que la pelea resultaba mucho más dolorosa puesto a que era todo con puños y patadas, cuchilladas y golpeaban con las armas. Parecía que iba a ser una lucha bastante larga...

El Gran Saiyaman, al estar en el techo de la cabina, sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas, dispuesto a asesinar al único francotirador que estaba por encima de todos...

La esmeralda puso el dedo en el gatillo deseando cumplir y finalizar su venganza, pero al presionarlo sólo se escuchó un ruido pequeño y seco. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo sucedido.

¡Su Shogun no había sido vengado!

El cuchillo justiciero del saiyajin salió disparado por los aires, yendo rápidamente en dirección a su víctima...

Blue la observó con enorme superioridad y ella sólamente alcanzó a soltar el arma de la enorme impresión que tenía. Un movimiento de manos y él sacó un largo y filoso cuchillo detrás de su pantalón. Smitar sólo alcanzó a abrir los ojos con desmesura mientras lágrimas parecían asomarse por la comisura de sus párpados...

El francotirador salió despedido por los aires hasta caer al mar. El arma blanca había cumplido finalmente su cometido...

La pelea ahora estaba por demás desigual, los primeros marineros comenzaron a ser asesinados. Uno a uno fueron cayendo...

* * *

–¡Mil gracias señorita Videl y Gran Saiyaman! –diría el jefe de policía–. Gracias a ustedes el dinero llegó a salvo a China.

Videl tomaría del brazo de Gohan con cariño, aunque él estaría disfrazado. Le daría un suave y tierno beso en los labios antes de decir: –No es nada, al contrario, lamentamos que haya tenido que enviar un barco de rescate...

–Cierto. Incluso murieron muchos... –murmuraría Gohan con pesar antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de su justiciera.

El jefe reiría un poco, admirando el amor juvenil que ambos se tenían.

–Es verdad y es una terrible pérdida. Pero la misión está hecha y derrotaron a los enemigos...

–¡Fue asesinato! –exclamaría el Gran Saiyaman.

–Pero no fue tu culpa, amor...

–Y a todo esto... –interrumpiría el oficial tratando de calmar la situación–, ¿tienen algún objeto o recuerdo del viaje antes del atraco?

Las mejillas de Gohan se colorearían de rojo, pues él si tenía un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre. Recordaría los flamantes besos y caricias que compartió con la justiciera aquella noche de luna llena. No le importaría que el asalto al barco sucedería un par de horas después de lo ocurrido porque aquel momento había valido la pena.

Reiría un poco al recordar también el hecho de que, en el acto romántico, sus instintos saiyajin le decían que quería esclavizar a la pelinegra de la forma más dulce posible. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, él era el esclavo de su sensualidad y su arrebato.

Videl asentiría con ánimo pues ella no pensaría de inmediato la noche de pasión con Gohan, si no que ella sacaría su objeto valioso del viaje.

–Si, oficial –diría con voz alegre–. Una foto que nos tomaron los tripulantes el día del abordo.

Su mirada azul se posaría sobre la fotografía. Gohan la imitaría. Para ambos sería la primera vez que observarían la foto.

Eran ellos dos, tomados de la mano con sus uniformes para la ocasión. El traje de Gohan consistía en una camisa blanca de manta, sobre ésta tendría una especie de mini capa de color azul marino atada al cuello, con una linea de color blanco al contorno de la tela. En la parte inferior de la camisa había una linea azul marino. Sus pantalones serían del mismo color de la capa. Y usaba zapatos cerrados de color negro. Sobre su hombro derecho sostenía un salvavidas circular de color rojo. Sobre su cabeza descansa un gorro de marinero de color blanco con una línea horizontal azul marino en el centro.

Videl usaba el mismo atuendo, a excepción de que usaría pantalones cortos que le llegaban poco arriba de las rodillas. Además que usó calcetas blancas largas y unos mocasines azul marino con una linea blanca en la parte superior.

Ambos sonreían pero sin mirar a la cámara sino que se veían entre sí. El sonrojo era notorio en sus mejillas. Gohan parecía contemplar el hecho de que la justiciera se recargara de espaldas sobre su brazo libre. Videl le guiñaba el ojo al Gran Saiyaman, señalando que más adelante cumplirían cierta promesa dicha.

Y si que la cumplieron...

El policía, al ver que ambos se quedaron callados, tendría una idea fugaz de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos y recordaría un detalle.

–Muchachos, aún no han terminado de contarme toda la historia –se cruzaría de brazos mientras les miraba fijamente–. ¿Cómo finalizó todo? ¿Cómo derrotaron a Blue? ¿Qué sucedió con Smitar...?

–Calme, señor –sonreiría Gohan–. Usted casi está diciendo 'Cuentame una historia' y no dude que se la contamos...

–Yo quiero saber el final –interrumpiría recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio–. ¿Es demasiado pedir? Miren que no les he comentado a sus padres de todo esto y...

–No se precipite, oficial –hablaría Videl con rapidez–. Siéntese por favor para que le comentemos con detalle desde el inicio, pues es una muy larga historia...

El policía asentiría antes de tomar asiento, atento a las palabras que los jóvenes Saiyaman le dirían.

Gohan y Videl compartirían un tierno beso, añorando el momento en que sus almas volvieran a tocarse. Después de todo, durante el atraco él le hizo una promesa...


End file.
